gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapons in GTA V
http://www.gtaforums.com/index.php?showtopic=532181&st=0 Believe me it will help ;) mtar assault rifle in one of the screenshots a character can be seen shooting out of helicopter with a mtar assault rifle.Corporal grif (talk) 06:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) That game is already released, so why isn't there more information? Olavi2 (talk) 16:09, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Olavi2, the game is not released yet, it is expect to be released in '''September 17 2013. - Karlswm We need a little more screens of the weapons in the game, there's a lot of alleged weapons seen in the trailer, but not a single image of them, if it remains that way, the information will probably never be accurate because anyone can misidentify such weapons, giving them the wrong names. This is why '''images are crucial, because through that not only one user but the whole community can evaluate whether the description is accurate or not. It is not necessary to provide high quality images for now as we only have the trailers, so image quality shouldn't the main concern, but content. I think there might be nunchucks, brass knuckles and ninja stars, if you see on the ammunation ad. All the other weapons in that ad are already added in this category.GameXcaper (talk) 16:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Weapon's noise range As i watched the GTAVnetwork video, the video says the weapon's noise range is conformed. The red circle is the noise range, if a enemy or cops in that range, the player may get wanted by the cops or the enemy will be alerted by the player. Well, should we add that section in that page?--Yong feng (talk) 17:32, September 12, 2013 (UTC) If it has been confirmed and you can source it, I say go for it. Matt Seay (talk) 17:35, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Carbine Rifle Hey, whoever assumed the carbine is based off the HK416 is probably wrong. It's more likely a rendition of the Z-M LR-300. Handguard shape and the folding stock look very similar. Hrcn (talk) 11:58, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Formatting and organizaton suggestions Hi, I'm just popping by, and this wiki is quite organised and well-made. However for this page (and a few others, I think), it would help if it where under a "sub-page". Like, say, "Grand Theft Auto 5/Weapons". That way at the top of the page it would have a link to the main page on the game. Its used a lot on my native wiki, SporeWiki, and it keeps things well-organised. Ze Battul Medick! (talk) 21:39, September 28, 2013 (UTC)Operation Marines Heavy sniper after reading the info about the heavy sniper, i have to say i think it looks more like the Accuracy International AS50 than a Barrett. However it does not definitely look to be a replica of one or the other, but is simply a fictional anti material rifle made with features of several pre existing weapons, it does not have the same stock as the barrett, and the barrel looks more like that of the AS50, but again the muzzle break is more similar to the M82 also the AS50 can accept a 5 round magazine +1 in the chamber, which shows that the 6 round capacity of the heavy sniper is not that ridiculous. Bond100 (talk) 13:53, January 24, 2014 (UTC) The Gusenberg People keep re-editing this section on this page, and its really begining to annoy me. The sweeper in-game is classified as a light machine gun. While i do know it is a .45 ACP caliber sub machine gun in real life, it has NO bearing to how needs to be classified on this site; the same way it is in game. This site was made to give the masses the correct information of the various items we can obtain or use in game. The sweeper is a light machine gun in this game. It can be used on the side of cars and in choppers. It shares ammo with both the MG and the Combat MG. i ask if there is a way to keep the gusenberg in the MG section without people editing it back to sub machine guns (IE; a way to lock the page)F*H* Nuk'em (talk) 03:00, March 4, 2014 (UTC) The Musket isn't technically a shotgun either, but it's in the same weapon slot and so it's included in the shotgun section here. Sub-machine guns and light machine guns in the game, likewise, are both in the same weapon slot, so IMO the wiki should follow suit. I suggest we combine both sections into one "Machine Gun" section. Specifics can be noted in trivia on individual weapons' pages as needed. Ghost Leader (talk) 06:21, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, difference is that they don't share ammo. Since the Gusenberg uses MG ammo it should be put in the MG section rather than the SMG section. 08:00, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Please ignore my 4 edits Please ignore my 4 edits, I reverted back...I was trying to add the HUD icons to the Melee weapons, but it didn't look right because there was only 1 line of text for them. Richm246 (talk) 17:33, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Weapons template Since there are too many DLC weapons, putting multiple colors for them in this template could make it look too confusing. Thus, I think that putting the same color for all the DLC weapons would be a better alternative (while keeping them separate from the colors of the XB1/PS4/PC | Special/Collector's Edition | Social Club). Any ideas? 18:40, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know. It's still helpful to precise which DLC introduced them, but since in the future there's probably going to be more DLC weapons than vanilla weapons then we'll probably make a change. 19:04, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Silencer doesn't reduce damage? So I just decided to make a spreadsheet with the gun stats and attachments and was checking the gun attachments stats on OpenIV and I get to the AR Silencer and I get this: COMPONENT_AT_AR_SUPP w_at_ar_supp WCT_SUPP WCD_AR_SUPP AAPSupp Gun_SuMuzzle muz_pistol_silencer As you can see from the "DamageModifer Value" its on 1.0 so I assume the base damage of weapon is untouched. All supressor attachements in the game have that value, I checked. I don't see anything in the files that could touch the weapon damage dropoff with range, but atm I'm 99% sure supressors don't affect the weapons base damage. There is a chance it is leaving base damage untouched and messing with the gun range, I have to check that, I'll try to do a test soon. JSantosPT (talk) 02:32, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Just did a max range and damage drop off test, no differences from a non silenced advanced rifle to a silenced one. https://youtu.be/WWvCwWGacZg testing there JSantosPT (talk) 07:26, June 11, 2016 (UTC) I've seen it before but found it odd. In-game stats are shown to be reduced when equipping the silencer. Either the "damage" in-game statistic includes more than the base DPB or it's an engine bug. 08:30, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Seem to be the modifiers that make the Damage and Range show up as reduced when a silencer is equiped, they seem to be just visual though as the code reads the modifier is applied to the HUD weapon stats JSantosPT (talk) 10:04, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Cleaner table Hey guys. So I've been looking at this page and thinking to myself "wtf is this table". I really don't think the descriptions are necessary - this page serves the same purpose as Vehicles in GTA V, so I think the table being compacted into one giant table (minus the descriptions basically) would be more tabular and easier to read. I'll come up with some ideas (it'll be basically as far as I can see), see what you think. Monk Talk 17:44, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :Yes I agree, the page layout isn't really good-looking. I'm thinking of making a table like that one so we can compare stats between each other. I'll work on it this WE. 17:56, June 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Since weapons and vehicles relate in GTA V (Purchasable, have manufacturers, different models, in classes, have some code), we could replicate all three tables on the Vehiclss in GTA V page - the list of vehicles, image table, and stats table. I think that would be more useful than what we have now. :p - Monk Talk 09:17, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I was thinking of. I'm currently doing DPS calculations for each weapon because I think they should be integrated into said table, and I'll also gather the in-game names. Then I'll set up a table and we'll see how (good) it looks. 09:20, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::Brill. Shall I trial run an image table while you do them? Monk Talk 09:29, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :::::It'd be helpful. You could put it in your sandbox and I'll replicate the code once I gather the necessary data. 09:31, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Done. I tried my best to stick to the order on the page but maintain the categorization of the weapon wheel. Some are out of place compared to the layout on the current page (Jerry can). I might add attachments as a separate table in the template. Thoughts? Monk Talk 11:01, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Homing Launcher description needs fix "Homing Launcher is based on SA-7 Grail" reads on its own site here on wiki (Homing Launcher) + on Hawk & Little site (here on wiki) while on "Weapons in Grand Theft Auto V" site it reads that its based on FIM-92 when it isn't. Only parts that are resembling FIM on HL are tracking antenna and trigger guard. This needs to be fixed GTA Story Mode Needs New Weapons. I would like it if Rockstar would add some of the GTA:Online weapons to the story mode, lately GTA Online has been getting the good stuff while Story Mode still has the same old boring weapons since it last got new weapons, like the battle axe, I'd like to use that baby on cops in story mode as Travor, that would be fun. Still it would be nice if R* would add the Online weapons to Story Mode for Story Mode players to enjoy, I'm a story mode player and don't play online much, but it sucks I have to play the online GTA to be able to use the weapons, which is kinda annoying. Anyone that plays GTA V's Story Mode and enjoys it probably would say the same thing. Anyone agree with me on this? Nikolai Banks (talk) 21:12, December 2, 2016 (UTC) The Missing few manufacturers As I write this, there are 8 ballistic weapons with no manufacturer identified. So, I've been doing some work with the video editor free camera and have gathered some further evidence for 4 of them... *Heavy Pistol **No identifying markings *Vintage Pistol **Minor makings on the top - something then ?mm (caliber), date? and "ACE?" *Flare Gun **No identifying markings *Marksman Pistol **No identifying markings *Musket **Edinburgh on top and more on the side *Double Barrel Shotgun **No identifying markings *Combat MG **Govt. Industries *Gusenberg Sweeper **Edinburgh on the side Vintage_Pistol_GTAV_Detail.png|Vintage Pistol - unknown Musket GTAVe 1st person markings.png|Musket - Edinburgh Musket_GTAV_Detail.png|Additional Edinburgh on the side. Combat_MG_GTAV_Detail.png|Combat MG - Govt. Industries Gusenberg_Sweeper_GTAV_Detail.png|Gusenberg Sweeper - Edinburgh I'm going to try and get a better look at the Vintage Pistol markings but would propose we promote the "Edinburgh" name to a manufacturer. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:28, April 7, 2017 (UTC) :Wouldn't this Edinburgh stuff marking fall more under city of manufacture? 10:29, April 8, 2017 (UTC) To add on the above, I thought about mentioning the calibers and manufacturing country for each weapon, according to in-game markings. In the table below I'm listing now the ones that I know. If anybody knows additional stuff, feel free to add them to the table, or else mention them underneath it and I'll add them. 10:21, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks Smurfy for adding the missing info and the images. 12:09, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Beta Shotgun and Beta Sniper? After finally finding the photos in the files, which I'll link below, I've discovered more than what I initially thought was just a picture of the beta shotgun. It also contained a picture of what appears to be a beta version of the sniper. Now, I'm no gun expert. But to me, the shotgun seen in the woman's hand decidedly looks more like a semi-automatic hunting shotgun versus the Pump-Action Shotgun seen in the game. Mostly due to the fact it entirely lacks a pump of any kind from what I can see. Whereas the sniper rifle appears to be the GTA IV version, albeit with green polymer rather than wood for its body. Are these worth including as part of the Pump-Action Shotgun and Sniper Rifle pages? I'll see if I can crop them if they are.D.E. Gladestone (talk) 07:58, April 28, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, why not. You could also add info about these weapons on the dedicated section of the same page, the weapons in GTA V. I agreed that the sniper rifle is the GTA IV version. As for the shotgun, looks like it is the shotgun from Max Payne 3, judging by the characteristic detail on the stock and a barely-visible red color almost above the trigger area. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:41, April 28, 2018 (UTC)